Translation
by Valkurri
Summary: A young new kpop idol ( Nico kijo )is having trouble as her manager is wanting her to have a new look to gain more fans. This leads Nico to hire a person English tutor and personal translator ( Sasha striker ) a young black woman who speaks both English and Korean! Things start off a little bumpy as Nico does not trust Sasha from the start. But it won't be that way forever!


こんにちは。

Hello before you read plz note that this is an OS of mine and it's a kpop idol and a translator! The story will have ( same-sex couples, smut/fluff, racial slurs, romance, agust, violence and a few hurtful words ) if these trigger you plz don't read this story! It's a long story about love and how you should love who you wish to love!

And with that

Thx for reading! - Nana

Love...

Does it see color? And if I dose do I need to?

I remember a phrase my grandma told me when I was only 9...

" Just because your skin is dark, it doesn't mean your heart has to be", I never knew what she really meant but it would help me figure out my feelings when it came to the love of my life.

The reason I get out of bed.

The reason I still of the courage to do what I do.

She's... my lover.

Translation

Chapter 1: really.

( s ) p.o.v

I can feel my skin turn a bit warm, it feels so nice but it's also unpleasant I can feel it starting to burn a bit. I open my eyes and look where I feel the slight burn, my left arm is hanging over on the side my bed while the sunlight coming from my window is shining on it.

" so that's why your burning " I laughed as I pull my arm from the side of my bed into my blankets, I went back to trying to sleep but the sunlight shifted my head as it started to fully rise. " GAH! Ok, ok I'm up " I get up in a huff, throwing my covers off my body and getting up. I walk towards the bathroom as I stretch my arms over my head to crack my hands. I open the door to the bathroom to see my cat was up before me, as I look at her litter box " oh my god..." I pout as I grab my tooth and toothpaste and began to brush my teeth, little circles. Little circles. I repeat in my mind as I continue brushing, I then start to go through my day in my mind as I wash my mouth out with water. I have to get to work by 10:45 then, I work then 1 am then I head home and relax till I have my audition, I frown just thinking about my day ahead of me.

I take my time with getting myself ready, it was only 8:00 and I have plenty of time before work, I get out everything I need to start my day starting with my face, I already took a shower last night so there's no need to raise my own water bill to take another one. I get out my moisturizer and my cleanser brush, I splash a bit of water on my face as I start to rub in my moisturizer I put away my Toothbrush and paste and clean up the sink, After a few minutes I wash my face and head to my room down the hall.

I walk towards my dresser and take out a bra and underwear that doesn't even match and take off my pajamas, I put my PJs in my dirty clothes bin and slip on my undergarments. " great...a purple bra and white and black panties " I groan as I realized what I'm exactly wearing. I then take out a light gray tank top and black jeans and slip them on as well, I Button my pants as I walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen I grab an apple and head the living room, I then sit down and open my laptop left there from the night before from doing homework.

The life of a college student

Opening the laptop I noticed it was 10:25. " WHAT THE F*uck?!!?! " I cursed as I checked my phone only to see it says 10:25 as well, did I really take an hour just to wash my face?!? I groaned as I grabbed my lab top and stuff it into my bag and slip on my black converse and rush out the door slamming it shut. I run to my ran and open the door as I press my car eyes to open it, I turn on the car and look into my rear few mirror to only see my hair is a mess! Stupid curls. I groan once more and take a hair tie I always keep around my wrist and tie it up in a tight bun or the closest thing that looks like a bun, I turn out of my driveway and head to work.

Turning on the radio I automatically get put on to one of those podcasts and I 100% get the feeling to turn it to find music but nothing else on working just static in my ears as I turned the station, I ended up back on the same station I started at. Pasting the last light and turning into my jobs parking lot I hear something on the station, " so we're here with the newest rising idol on the market in Korea, MS NICO!!!" The auto claps in the back group filled my car as I turned into a lot, can't stand most of podcasts and ones where they bring so-called stars on is Annoying, I was about to push the power button on my car until I heard something the ' miss famous Nico!' Say.

" sooooo, Nico! It's so good to have you here!" The lady said breathing too heavily into the mike. " it good to be here!" The idol said with her thick Korean accent, " so what-what you been up to? " the podcast lady said on top of her was a translator speaking fully in Korean helping to translate for Nico to fully understand the question, she replies in full Korean as the translator speaks after her and repeating what she had said, " I'm really happy to say I have two new songs on the way! I'm also happy to hear I have many fans in America!" The translator spoke as if he was imitating Nico. As someone who took Korean as a language in her college course, I knew what she had said before the translator spoke. I grew a little mad at the fact that he didn't translate Exactly what she said, she had said ' I wish to say I have more to offer but I'm only working on one new song that should come out maybe in a few months and it might be slow ' I grew angry that the translator switched her words into something only the manager would want to hear, so that the public won't go into a rage over a song taking forever to get published.

I shut off the car completely as I get out of the car I slam it shut I'm still a little mad between running late and the poor idol getting words put into her mouth just because she can't speak the same language. I run into the tall gray building and take out my ID card and head for the scanner, as I do so I hear a loud voice yelling my name, " SAAAAAAASSSSHAAAA " I turn around to see one of my co-workers, Jewel, she has the most spunk for her age, I mean she is only 22 and still she's always acting like I was always for a year from her every time I come work the next day. She jumps on me and gives me a tight bear hug giving me only a small thing of air before I could prepare my self for the impacted. " I-I can't breath " I Managed to get out but her grip grew even tighter as I try to pull away, " Jew Jew! " I groan as she finally pulls away making me gasp. " sorry Sasha! I just missed ya " she giggled as she fixes my bag that was strap to my waist. " it's fine but remember I need my personal Space!" I say as I refixed my own bag and take out my ID card and slam it into the scanner.

After they check my ID I go through the metal detector and grab my things and wait on the other side for jewel to come through. After we both are done being checked we head to the elevator, as jewel presses the up button I begin to be reminded of the idol nico and how they did her wrong with the translator, but if I have to be honest myself... it's probably just business and her words have to be twisted into a way only the fans would want, but still...

It's NOT fair...

"SASHA!" Jewel says as she claps her hands two inches from my face pissing me off a bit, I looked at her and glare at her eyes with anger, she knew what she half has done and what she had coming. " DONT, DO, THAT " I yell at her under my breath trying not to make a scene. " I'm sorry! Ok? You just seemed in a trance" she says, with that I was knocked back into reality, my head was always going off the rails, but it never went over a person... I do not like it.

While I was in still in my own thoughts I get a tap on my shoulder to see a packed elevator with jewel in the middle waving for me to come in, With a huff, I try my best to squeeze in. I don't like to be in closed spaces, it...gives me A-anxiety. As I press the flour number, 12, I start to feel my heart to speed up. Oh no.

It's starting.

I don't like being pushed! I don't like being touched! I DONT LIKE being this close to many people. I don't like to tell people I have claustrophobia because it's embarrassing and it really makes me feel like a person. It makes me feel weak and scared just to even say I have something that most "normal" people won't have. I hear the elevator door open! I look up to only see the number 4...

It's ok.

I'm ok.

It will be ok.

I repeat In my mind trying to make myself clam...it's NOT working!

My heart speeds up once more and I start to panic a bit, I clear my throat as more people fled out of the elevator on floor 6 and as I take a breath in to be relieved that the elevator is getting bigger as more people left, once we got into flour 8

4 more people got on... I can't take it. I start to break down in my mind.

I will be OK!

I AM OK!

I WILL BE OK, IM OK, IM FINE IM FINE!!!

I can...

I CANT TAKE IT!!! After the floors open on flour 7 I ran out and head towards the stairs, " Sasha?" I hear from me as I continue to run towards that stairs " I'll meet you at the office I scream as I ran into the stairwell and started sprinting up the stairs. After I pass a few floors

I start to calm down, my breathing Begins to start to regulate and I take a quick second to myself and regain what just happen. Did I just have an anxiety attack in a f*ucking elevator?! I feel so stupid and yet I feel relieved that I'm finally out of that elevator. I begin to walk up to my office, once I FINALLY arrived at The office and rush in because I'm already running late and I know I'm already going to get yelled at so I know I have to at least be ready when my boss comes in. After I rush in and get my laptop open and ready for the long day ahead, I sat down to only hear a quiet voice behind me. " saaassha!" I turned around to see jewel with her hair pinned back I smiled just getting remained that I had left her all alone in an elevator without telling her why.

" jewel... I'm so sorry! I just... Wanted to..." I begin to think about all the excuses to give her, " get my exercise in for today!" I say trying to pass it off as the truth. I put on a fake smile trying my best to convince her, it seems to work as she turns around to her own computer to finish her work. And with that, I begin my own work. Man. Being a translator is hard.

( n ) p.o.v

" ok so, today we have a morning podcast with an American producer! But don't worry we hired a translator for ya! " my manager says through the phone as I take a small sip of my coffee. I take a breath knowing there was gonna be more, " then after the podcast, you have dance rehearsal from 12 to 4 then after that you have a small photoshoot from 4 to 6 then it's a meeting for your next album release!" once she said ' album release ' my heart sank... I really need to get into writing new songs! But it's been hard with all the new pop artist coming into the mix and finding new towns that are good for me to tour... I take a deep breath in and out just thinking about what lies ahead of me for today. " ok, thank you Mr. Shinji, ill talk to you after the podcast" I say with a fake grin on my face trying for it to help me fake my voice into a cheerful one. After the call ended I threw my phone on the seat next to me as I hear a small grunt from the driver seat, I look up to my driver "it's going to be ok Miss kijo! I promise I'll pick you up in time so you can get home fast after the meeting so you can get some more rest!" he says trying to cheer me up. But it didn't work.

I'm really actually upset my manager keeps making interviews with American podcasts or talk shows. I don't know English very well and I don't intend on learning it either, and even though I may sing in English in my songs here or there it's only bits and parts. And translators are really expensive too, in fact, the one I have today is probably asking for 500 per hour they're even with me... As to be expected.

Greedy motherf*uckers.

I cant say I wouldn't do the same though... I mean it's their job to speak Korean and English. They're only saying what I say in Korean back to English it doesn't seem to be that hard. But I can't speak I don't even have the patience to even try to learn a different language. I huff and take another sip of my coffee then I realized that I was meeting my manager today and they were probably going to check my weight today too. I take one last sip of my yummy Carmel coffee and throw it out of the window.

When I finally arrive at the studio I see a tall figure standing in the doorway, he was wearing a black suit and was really tall, once I got out of the car I walked into the tall gray shiny building to be greeted by the man. He spoke in full Korean! I was really happy to hear something I could understand! New York has many beautiful places but it's so busy...like Toyko but a little bit louder. He had said he will be my translator for the day and that he will make sure he gets his job done, That made me happy to hear!

But I later found out that he was saying what my manager wanted and what I didn't say... Putting words into my mouth! Or... Saying words that he wanted to come out of my mouth.

I don't know what else really happened after he introduced himself, I kinda blackout. I didn't mean to of course but it just happened. Heck. I don't even remember the guy's name. But I somehow got knocked back into reality as the guy in the black suite points to a room and pulls on my arm sleeve to guide me along the hallway into the small room, Once I settled down into the room I started to inspect it. It was small but it had a big table near the far end window and it had four seats, one for me and my translator, then I guess two seats on the other side of the table were for the hosts of the podcast. In the sinter of the table, there was a big mic and a pair of headphones! I remember trying them on and giggled...they feel soft but they tickled. I get pulled back to reality once more by a soft but powerful tap on my left shoulder.

I turned around to see beautiful young women with blonde hair flowing down to her back and blue eyes. She had a bright smile on her face, it wanted to make me smile a bit. " hi! It seems you like our headphones?" she giggles, I couldn't help but smile back as I put down the headphones back fast on the table.

After a few hours of waiting, I had to get ready to leave for my photoshoot. The podcast went well I think!

" ok! Nico, so I heard you like milk tea? " the podcast lady asked. I look at my translator for what she had said.

"I really love to drink milk tea! " I say in Korean, then realizing she couldn't speak it I tried my best to say it again in English.

" I drik mulk the!" I spat out with a really big grin on my face. She laughs making me blush a bit and causes me to put my hands over my face to try to hide it.

After waiting for 15 more minutes, I see my driver pull in! I jump in the car and slam the door shut, a little angry that he was a little late.

Man, I'm starving.

I put in my earbuds and play my playlist on youtube. I don't see the reason for buying a song... It's kinda pointless you can get free songs online. I mean youtube, Spotify, and much more have programs to listen to free music but it's how an artist makes a living such as myself. I lay my head on the window and began to hum to the song. I don't know what she's saying but the words are beautiful... Or they sound beautiful.

Song: Halo by Beyonce

After a few minutes, I found myself asleep on the window. Drooling. I was woken up by my driver and me being me was pissed, I yelled at him to leave me alone and I went back to sleep, slumping in my seats next to me. He laughed and poked me again, " WHAT !" I yell with anger I was pissed but I looked up to see I was at my photoshoot...

" I'm sooooooooo sorry" I scream as I rub my eyes and bow to my knees for forgiveness. He says it's ok and to run or ill be late. As I run in I see my manager, He. Looks. Angry. I clench my hands and walk forward.

" I'm so sorry sir, I k-kind...fell... Asleep" I say trying to sound really innocent. He sighs and looks at me and takes my hand and walks me to a room into the back. What is happening?

( s ) p.o.v

I was translating a document until I get a call from my boss telling me to head into his office. Shit. I think as I grab my latest report and translated document to show him that even though I was late this morning I still got my work done. When I walk into his office I 100% get a cold shiver down my back, " you wanted me, sir?" I asked. He looks up at me with dark brown eyes and said to me clearly, " have you done your work for today?"

" yes, sir!" I answered and handed him my report and translated document. He takes them and glances at them for a split second then looks at. " you can speak Korean right?" he asked I nodded in response, " I have a big opportunity for you " he said with a cold stare.

What he asked next changed my life...

" would you like to be a personal English Tudor and translator for the kpop idol, Nico kijo?"

" what?..."

End chapter one

Thank you guys for reading chapter one! Was it good? Or ok at least?! My grammar might be off I'm sorry I'm 15 and it's hard for me to spell some things I'm sorry.


End file.
